


That Sort of Week

by TinyBat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, monsters vs monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just know it'll be that sort of week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott and Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Light hearted fun inspired by a piece of dialogue rattling around in my head.

It was becoming more and more frequent and that was really bumming Scott out. He had ruined 3 shirts and his favourite pair of shoes. Beacon Hills was a magnet for all things horrifying. Every single day of the week it seemed there was something new. Tonight, a warm Sunday in May it wasn't any different. Unfortunately it had been brought to his attention too late and his phone had been the latest victim.

"Scott!" Stiles and Scott were sitting on the bleachers at the field after an impromptu practice and Scott was sending a text to Allison. Stiles could talk about anything forever so Scott felt confident that whatever his friend had to say could wait. 

Allison told him earlier about a huge bird she and her dad had seen and that he should keep a look out.

"Not now Stiles! Allison and her dad saw some bird thing and she's telling me about it. Whatever new fact you have about botched breast implants needs to wait a sec." 

"Scott! It isn't about implants, you need to put your phone down!" He was even paler than usual and if Scott wasn't preoccupied he would have noticed.

"Okay, the ban of wooden bullets by the Geneva Convention then. I don't care right this second. Allison said this bird breathes fire. Do you know anything about fire breathing birds?"

"Nothing about the Geneva Convention but maybe about birds of the fire breathing variety." Stiles was standing up now and digging through his bag for something. Scott was still intently plugged into his phone.

"Really? That's great! What is it so I can tell her" An aluminium baseball bat and a football helmet appeared from the depths of the bag and Stiles looked like he was braced for something.

"It's about 12 feet long, bright red, really big talons, and super unfriendly looking."

"That's..." Scott's phone suddenly disappeared from his hand and had a brief flying lesson.

"Could you please remove your head from your ass and get your game face on! I've been trying to tell you about the frigging enormous fire breathing chicken standing behind us for the past two minutes!"

Scott finally turned around to see that there was in fact a giant fire breathing bird, it was unfriendly looking.

"Hey Stiles?"

"Yeah Scott, still here."

"Run!" Both boys took off as fast as they can towards the locked off school gymnasium and the swimming pool inside. Scott hated Sundays.


	2. Scott and Allison

After an embarrassingly large plate of nachos and a marathon of "Arrested Development", Scott finally remembered to ask Allison what he'd come over to ask.

"Hey Allison?" he inquired while she was switching dvds.

"Yeah?"

"Did you manage to get that thing out of Lydia's basement? What was it? A ghost?" Lydia had made a call to Scott and Derek about something in her basement writing on the wall and messing with all the boxes. She didn't want to deal with it herself so she figured bigger guns would do it for her. Scott was working so he called Allison to fill in for him.

"Mhmm. I'm glad it was Derek and I that did it. She hates having to interrupt her Band of Brothers marathons. Whatever that thing was, despite the fact that it was a serious pain in the ass to deal with; I definitely don't think I would have wanted it to have to take on Lydia by itself." Allison laughed, she knew what Lydia was like during that time of the month and banishing some hell-spawn to an alternate dimension because she got bored and did some light reading was definitely something she could do.

"She watches Band of Brothers?" Scott was surprised. Lydia was into history but he didn't think she had a stomach for gore even given the company she kept.

"Yeah, she says it's nice to watch other people bleeding more than she does, and that a uniform makes anyone look sexy." A grin split the brunette's face now. She'd participated in the marathon twice and Lydia was absolutely correct about the uniforms.

"You know, none of that really surprises me. So what did you and Derek end up doing after you stopped yelling at each other?" Scott wished he could have gone with them; the youngest of the Hale and Argent clans were famously antagonistic towards each other even on shakily amicable terms. 

"Derek pulled a whole bunch of rock salt out of his trunk, asked Lydia to show him where the thing manifested itself the clearest, and gave me some ridiculous piece of latin to read off. You'd be surprised what salt can do." Scott wasn't too sure what to make of the image of Allison speaking latin in his head so he just grinned. Allison slapped his shoulder and shook her head.

"Perv! There's no such thing as sexy latin, even if it's me speaking it. Besides, that spirit thing was sending stuff rocketing around the room so I had to do it while dodging golf clubs. Derek took a nasty hit from a pitching wedge, I thought it broke his jaw." Allison was smiling as she recalled the cracking sound the alpha wolf's jaw had made when it connected with the floating piece of sports equipment. 

"So he distracted it and you banished it? Next time, i'm asking Deaton if I can leave early. Derek getting hit with things is satisfying on a weird and kinda mean level."

"Oh, don't worry, Lydia kissed it all better. And by kissed I mean she threw a bag of frozen peas at him and made him sit through the rest of the marathon with her." Lydia and Derek had snuck up on everyone, especially themselves but Lydia was more alpha than Derek could handle and he liked that about her. Lydia liked having great sex and someone to do the heavy lifting. Allison was almost relieved that it had been him to take up with her best friend. She wasn't too sure a human could handle Lydia anymore.

"And he calls me whipped!"


End file.
